


Progress Report

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn’t really sure how he got here. To be honest he isn’t sure of much of anything at the moment, up to and including his own name. If pressed, he’d have to say it probably had something to do with Rey biting her lip and saying, “We’ve been practicing. Should we show you what we’ve learned?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress Report

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've written porn. I don't even like writing porn; clearly I've got it bad for these adorable dorks. :D

Poe isn’t really sure how he got here. To be honest he isn’t sure of much of anything at the moment, up to and including his own name.

If pressed, he’d have to say it probably had something to do with Rey biting her lip and saying, “We’ve been practicing. Should we show you what we’ve learned?”

Something with that. Yeah. And now Poe is flat on his back and struggling to remember his own name.

Somehow he’s the only one without any clothes on, and Finn is straddling his hips while Rey stretches alongside him, her fingers moving down his chest.

“Finn doesn’t sound like that,” she says when Poe can’t entirely stop the strangled noise that bursts out of him as she tweaks his nipple, as Finn leans over to kiss his stomach.

“Finn doesn’t have both of you tormenting him.”

“Tormenting you? Is that what we’re doing?” Finn sounds far too amused by the whole thing. “Well, if you don’t like it then we might as well leave.” He raises his hips, lifting his weight off of Poe.

“We can practice some more by ourselves,” Rey agrees, but as she gets up Poe grabs her hands.

“I swear to whatever gods you have on your planets that if you leave me here like this, I’ll never talk to you again and we can’t be friends anymore,” he declares. “And I’ll take Beebee-Ate with me.”

“Oh, so you think you get the droid in the divorce, do you?” Rey says, arching an eyebrow.

“He’s still mine,” Poe says, knowing he sounds petulant but not actually caring. “He was mine first.”

Rey and Finn are smirking at each other and then Finn says, “Your threats are hollow, Poe. We all know that the second one of us came to you you would be all, ‘Oh, I’m so sorry, what do you need, what can I help you with, what can I do for you, will you please forgive me and be my friend again _please_?”

Poe blinks at him, unsure if he should be offended, while Rey laughs. “Wait a second,” he says, “I--”

But then Finn lowers himself back down again and rolls his hips and “Oh fuuuuuuck,” Poe gasps, his back arching in spite of all his best efforts to stay still.

“Should we stop?” Rey says, her voice in his ear, her breath warm against Poe’s skin. He can feel the brush of her lips she’s so close and it makes him shiver. “Or should we go back to the tormenting?”

“Don’t stop,” is all Poe can say, and they’re horrible teases, and if they are he realizes it’s probably actually his fault, but, “Don’t stop, please.”

“I think we’ve made him beg, Rey,” Finn says with another torturous roll of his hips, the pressure making Poe think for a second how grateful he actually is for the nakedness now, as coming in his pants like a teenager would be far too embarrassing. He thrusts up a little, heels digging into the mattress.

“We have,” Rey says, both pleased and wondering, like she still isn’t sure how they’ve managed it.

They’re both just so… _young._ And Poe is grateful all the time that they want him, that they’ve chosen him, but sometimes he’s scared by how much they don’t know, and how much responsibility they’ve unwittingly given him. He’s afraid that he’ll mess it up somehow, that he’ll hurt them, that he’ll do something stupid because he’s forgotten how new this all is to them, how fragile and overwhelming these emotions can be when you’ve never had them before.

But all of that goes out of his head because Rey is kissing him, her soft lips on his skin, and he loses track of whose hands are where because all he can think is, _fuck, yes, please, more, there, yes, like that,_ and he thinks some of that must actually be out loud and it must be more than the incoherent babble he thought it was because the two of them react, they adapt to what he’s asking.

Poe tries not to push, he tries to keep his hands to himself, gripping the sheets, pressing into the bed, but he can’t, first he’s touching Finn’s smooth skin and then somehow he ends up with a fistful of Rey’s hair, that he tries not to pull but he can’t guarantee his success. He closes his eyes for a second and breathes, doesn’t want to come all over them, but then he swallows a moan because someone’s warm mouth is on his cock, and oh, hell, yes, that’s exactly how he showed them.

He opens his eyes because he wants to see, he wants to see them, and that’s Finn’s mouth, which means that must be Rey’s finger that’s –

And it’s hopeless, it’s done, he’s done, and he can’t be embarrassed because it was good, it was so good, and he’s maybe a little bit proud of them. He doesn’t think he can claim much credit for this, but maybe just a little.

Poe lies there, and they each come take a side, Finn’s arm over his chest and Rey leaning up on an elbow and grinning at him. He grins back, probably stupidly, because he feels fucking _amazing._

“How did we do?” Rey asks. “Because I think we did pretty well.”

“Much better than pretty well,” Finn agrees. “What do you think, Poe?”

Though they both seem deservedly smug, there’s still a bit of a genuine question there, a need for Poe to give them the validation they’re looking for, for him to say, _yes, yes, that’s exactly what I wanted._ And Poe means to say something, he does, but it’s just that he’s having a hard time remembering how words work.

Instead he rolls over and, while his limbs don’t seem to want to move properly, he does manage to land a kiss mostly on Rey’s mouth. Okay, it’s a little off to the side, but the intention was there.

“Does that mean yes?” Rey asks, smiling at him, her hand on his cheek. “I think that must mean yes.”

“Yes,” Poe finally manages to say. He kisses Finn, too, for good measure. “Okay, yes, you guys are perfect, even if you’re truly terrible teases and might actually kill me one of these days.”

“But what a way to go?” Finn suggests, clearly pleased with himself, and Rey starts giggling.

In lieu of attempting to make his brain work enough to think of a good comeback, Poe grabs Finn through his pants, squeezes, and Finn’s eyes practically roll back in his head. “My turn for tormenting?” Poe asks. He thinks he’s about due, and besides, while he definitely, definitely appreciates what just happened he still feels a bit selfish. As far as he knows he’s never left a lover unsatisfied and he doesn’t want to start now.

“Or we could do this,” Rey says, and climbs over Poe to settle on top of Finn, just the way she likes, his hands automatically going to her hips. “We could show you what else we’ve learned.”

“Or we could do that,” Poe agrees, and finds he’s astoundingly, perfectly content to watch.

**_ End _ **


End file.
